1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to shared catalogs and more particularly relates to assigning shared catalogs to cache structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cluster computing systems, such as IBM® Corporation's Parallel Sysplex, allow for parallel computing, data recovery, and the like. A typical cluster includes multiple host systems linked together to enable data and workload sharing, acting as a single system. In a Sysplex, a Coupling Facility is typically used to coordinate and manage data sharing and access.
Often these cluster computing systems use catalogs that include information, such as location information, about the data sets residing on storage of the system. These catalogs are typically shared among host systems of the cluster. Using Enhanced Catalog Sharing (ECS), the coupling facility may store update information for catalogs, allowing host systems to access the update information from the coupling facility instead of from storage.